falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Radio AC
' Radio AC' is a radio station that emanates from Atlantic City. Funded in a joint effort by the Five Families of Atlantic City, Radio AC broadcasts rock and roll, big band, R&B and doo-wop, all in a fusion known as ‘Jersey Shore sound’. The station can be heard all across the Jersey Shore and Delaware, and on clear days, can even be picked up in Shaolin, downtown Manhattan and southern Brooklyn. History Radio AC was first established in 2153, a few years after the Five Families cleared out the remaining mirelurk threats still in city, solidified their control of the settlement, and began rebuilding it. Initially, the station aired propaganda broadcasting how safe the city was and how prosperous those living in the city were. As wastelanders began immigrating to and settling in the city, the Five Families found it necessary to change the format of their radio tower. In addition to transmitting broadcasts designed to attract settlers, Radio AC would also begin playing music, news, and other messages for the growing population of the city. While the station is equally financed by all Five Families, Morris Solomon has a particular attachment to it. He was, in fact, the one to suggest that the station begin broadcasting music in addition to propaganda messages and news bulletins. Being a ghoul, Solomon was a live when much of the Pre-War music that is broadcast was originally recorded and played. When he is alone, he lets his guard down and tunes in to Radio AC to nostalgically relive his Pre-War life. Radio Personalities Jon Bovi Jon Bovi is the stage name of Jonathan Bovinchi, a native of Brick City that moved south to Atlantic City in 2263 after narrowly talking his way out of certain doom after defaulting on a loan provided to him by Avery Banks. Working as a menial laborer, his mouth got him in trouble with his project foreman. On the day he was to be fired, Al Esposito of the Esposito Family just happened to be on site. He found the young Bovinchi attempting to talk his way out of being let go amusing, and knew that Radio AC needed a new on-air personality. He put him on a trial and the results were overwhelmingly positive. With a mixture of wit and charisma, Jon Bovi is one of Radio AC’s most popular personalities. He is not the smartest, nor the most knowledgeable, but listeners enjoy his wit and charisma. The fact that his name is extremely similar to the Pre-War musician Bon Jovi is entirely coincidental. Eddie Marcus Eddie Marcus is about as atypical an on-air broadcaster as there can be. As a ghoul, he has a grating voice and a generally negative personality. He dislikes most of his coworkers and isn’t a fan of most of his listeners, either. He is a walking encyclopedia of music, however, and it is for that reason that he is employed by Radio AC. Marcus was born in the area sometime before the Great War. He rarely talks about his past, but when he does, he likes to tell people that he was a member of the E Street Band, a famous rock-and-roll group in the 1970s and 1980s. Whether or not he actually was cannot be confirmed, but Marcus seems to have a great deal of inside knowledge on various musicians and musical acts of the era. Popular Songs Ben King: Stand By Me Bobby Darin: Beyond The Sea Bruce Springsteen: Jersey Girl Bruce Springsteen: Tenth Avenue Freeze Out The Cavaliers: Last Kiss The Drifters: There Goes My Baby The Drifters: Under The Boardwalk Mink DeVille: You Better Move On Richie Valens: Donna Southside Johnny and the Asbury Jukes: I Don't Wanna Go Home Category:New Jersey Category:Radio Stations